


Money

by wpqkkxx



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Relationships: Crusader/Bounty Hunter, The heir/Bounty Hunter
Kudos: 6





	Money

十字军不喜欢领主，特别他妈的不喜欢，非常极其特别他妈的不喜欢，没有什么理由，就是不喜欢，即便他们很早就认识，来到哈姆雷特小镇的路上也是他和盗贼一路护送保证该死的领主的安全。

建立在这么熟悉的份上，满嘴圣光照耀的充满荣誉感的十字军还是不喜欢满脑子金钱的领主。

“那你能把口袋里偷偷藏起来的350个金币还给我吗？账上得有个明细。”

妈的，十字军简直他妈的讨厌死领主了，为什么每次这人都能知道？而且还知道的这么准确？

十字军没有将钱还给它本应该属于的人，反倒是揣着金币一路小跑，穿过长廊的时候还能感受到领主落在自己身上无奈的目光——哦，这又是他讨厌的一个点，领主总在无法理解的地方对自己仁慈——理由，不明白，也懒得明白。

蹲在城堡的墙角，年久失修的石壁已经有几块风化的碎石随着他坐倒的动作掉落下来，哗啦啦的砸了十字军一身，满是刀劈斧砍痕迹的盔甲稀稀落落的发出些寂寥的呼救，他手里攥着装满金币的羊皮袋子，内里发出令人满足的欲望滚动的声音。

“你不会为此感到羞愧吗？”

沉重的低音从头顶响起，十字军不用抬头都知道是什么人在用什么语气说话。银灰色的铁盔头发出嘎吱嘎吱的响动，内里的人憋着笑意。这种蠢话得亏是眼前这位赏金猎人嘴里冒出来的，十字军举高了手里的袋子，示威似的在高壮的男人面前晃了晃。

“这可是我酬劳的赏赐，”从头盔里钻出来的声音听着一点也不友善，活像是只穿着铠甲的狐狸，“圣光在上，你见过那么抠门的领主大人吗？”

赏金猎人没有说话，他的腰里同样别着一个样子差不多的袋子，里面鼓鼓囊囊的金币是领主给他的奖赏。他和十字军一样不喜欢那个寡言少语的人，但他确实很喜欢每次向他递出的袋子极大满足了自己对于那些散发着铜臭和血腥气的渴望。

或许自己讨厌领主的理由只是因为那个从来不问每个冒险者过去的人对于他们的底细熟悉得比冒险者自己还要清楚——赏金猎人走到十字军的身边，转身靠在淅淅沥沥掉土块的墙壁上，双手抱胸，浓重的呼吸声消散在哈姆雷特镇阴郁的空气当中。

“你说，”十字军突然开口，他把那袋钱别在腰上，怎么看都像是个十足的守财奴，哪里是什么曾经身披神祝的十字东征军，“你讨厌杀人吗？”

赏金猎人没有答话，他的斧刃只杀该死之人，其他的那些没有价值的对象，在自己眼中毫无意义——我又不是战争机器，抱胸的男人想。

十字军撑着那柄双手剑站了起来，盔甲散发出油腻的，滚落无数人头的声响，如同读懂赏金猎人在内心发出的鄙夷和嘲讽。

“我不讨厌。”

信仰圣光的战士开口说道，牵扯着一系列战争的语调仿佛在炫耀着昔日的荣光，带领无数和他一样的人踏过异教徒的头颅和肉块，正如神爱世人。

双手剑插进城堡墙壁就如刀切人肉那样蛮不讲理，赏金猎人听着自己衣服被撕裂的声音以及自己和对方腰间同时发出的叮当碰撞，他扒住那个伪君子的头盔，用斧刃抵住他的喉咙，鼻音浓烈的骂了句谁都不爱听的下流脏话。

“滚你妈的刽子手！”

对方笑了，头盔的面罩被主人掀起，胡茬挂的赏金猎人手掌肉生疼，那些藏着血肉骨渣的裂痕里缓慢地渗出黑色的液体。

“恩………”士兵拖长了尾音，他明显不讨厌被压在墙壁上发出扭捏响动的人是如何抵抗自己，正如每一个被双手剑贯穿胸膛的无信仰者，这只是个过程，“你痛苦的叫声，在我耳中犹如天籁之音。”

赏金猎人的腿被大力的掰开，铠甲的棱角隔得皮肉发疼，但推不开这个满口圣光荣耀的恶魔。他张嘴，一口咬在十字军干燥开裂的嘴唇上，铁臭的血液瞬间弥漫在两个人的唇齿之间，与此同时，那根比剑刃还要锋利的肉柱狠狠地捅进了赏金猎人的屁股。

“操，操……”他疼得几乎说不出话，满嘴都是化为实体的撕裂感，而对方甚至没有给自己片刻缓和的时间，才插进去不久便开始了抽动。

十字军的头盔咯噔咯噔的响着，斧刃切进铁甲的缝隙里，不久之后就流出着黏稠的液体，顺着赏金猎人饱满的肉体流到他们交合的地方。露出半张脸的士兵挂着恶意的笑容，他知道赏金猎人不排斥这些——妓院和酒馆离得并不算太远。

滚烫的肉腔包裹着同样滚烫的性器，赏金猎人布帘后面的嘴里喷出情欲的呻吟，音量不大，是十字军喜欢的曲调。

他爱极了每次在妓院门口偷听到的低沉呼喊，也知道赏金猎人没有看起来那么不近人情，相反，这个永远带着鼻音的粗野男人甚至喜欢去找领主讨要些柔软的情爱。

“你可真是个，呃…！”

赏金猎人的话没说完，他用手别开十字军的头，屁股疼得要命，而这个满脑子都是神明在上的刽子手除了插进去和拔出来居然不知道任何技巧——他哼了一声，嘴巴里骂了句没人听得懂的脏话，屁股里的那根东西便顶在了最深的地方。

这他妈的根本不讲道理，赏金猎人射了，已经有两个星期没有做爱的身体在突然来临的高潮袭击下分崩离析，两眼发白的瞬间只想把十字军按在地上爆锤，他也确实这么做了。

裤腰带都还没系上的十字军捂着脸颊，破了皮的嘴唇和散发着火辣辣疼痛的痛处相得益彰，他满意得看着眼前瘫坐在墙根底下衣衫不整的健壮男人，浑身的伤疤，以及两腿之间不成模样的泥泞……

——这感觉好极了。

士兵慢条斯理地系上裤腰带，从口袋里掏出一枚金币丢在赏金猎人的脚边，重新盖上面罩的头盔朝向还在喘息的男人的方向。

“这是我的。”

领主手里拿着一本诗集，赏金猎人看着那个个子不高的人努力的想要将书插进书架里，踮起脚奋力向上的模样实在是有些令人惋惜，个高的健壮男人走过去，即便他的屁股仍旧火辣辣的发着烧，但是却不妨碍如此简单的一个动作的完成。

这可比杀人简单多了，赏金猎人心想。领主只做点头表示感谢，这人一向就不太多话，派不上用场的废话一概不多言。

某种意义上来说，他们是极为相像的两个人：理性至上，寡言少语，沉迷金钱。赏金猎人扶着书柜低头看着瘦削的、裹在黑色长袍里的人。他不敢置信自己所有的命令和指示皆是来源于这个弱不禁风，丢进虎狼豺群中便会被分食得连渣滓都不剩的凡胎肉体。

领主翻了翻手里泛黄的诗集，密密麻麻的手写体让原本就几乎快要看不见东西的眼睛压力倍增，这人翻了翻书册，随后无奈的叹了口气又将书插了回去。

“你会读书吗？”领主问，赏金猎人摇摇头，“那真是太好了。”

这是句前言不搭后语的自问自答，领主回身从赏金猎人充满保护欲的逼仄空间里挤了出来。继承着这片土地的人并不需要来自冒险者的庇护，反倒是每一位冒险者都被这位庇护在羽翼之下。

这是种旁人都晓得，但大家都不会明说的温柔。赏金猎人扶着书柜走到书房的床边，扶着床沿慢慢地躺了上去。他不介意这张床上领主和多少冒险者翻云覆雨过，他也不介意领主眼中的自己究竟是何等低劣的姿态，他只是拿钱办事。

先前十字军残留在他体内的精液随着新换的底裤的脱离而顺着肌肉紧实的大腿流了下来，领主站在床的另一边，一言不发的看着赏金猎人对着自己做出这样明显而悲伤的邀请。

领主扶着床边暗金色的围栏，床上正在竭力将自己体内精液挖出来的饱满肉体落在那双模糊不清的双眼里看不出任何情色的意味，所以这人走过去坐在床边，拿过床头干净的布巾按住了赏金猎人的腰。

红肿的后穴一张一合的向外吐着白色的浊液，中间还渗出些许红色的血丝。领主先是用布巾一点点的擦干净那些污浊，再用之前瘟疫医生和自己试调的药膏给身体微微颤抖的男人涂上。

这真是，太过了，赏金猎人抱着枕头无力地喘息着，他还从不知道领主居然有这样的一面。或许是这人看不上自己肮脏的屁股，或许是……“为，为什么？”赏金猎人的声音听起来苦闷极了，仿佛钱袋子丢了都不会有这么痛苦的声音。

上好药后领主站起身，随手将脏了的布巾扔进火盆里，语调平静的令见过多少腥风血雨的赏金猎人背后发凉。

“给武器保养不是很正常的事情吗。”

丢进火盆里的布巾瞬间被火舌吞噬，赏金猎人看着领主走到他面前，那只没有正常人温度的手隔着头盔的布料捏住了他的下巴，透骨的冰凉瞬间刺进了温热的皮肤层，产生直达灵魂深处的战栗。

赏金猎人记不清是谁曾经说过，领主根本不在乎任何人，所有人都只不过是他手中一柄会动的武器罢了。

随后，一个同样没有温度的吻隔着布料传递了过来，浅尝即止，如同每一次领主交予赏金猎人手中任务的奖赏，这个吻没有任何的情欲，也并不渴求更多的深入，过于轻柔的吻像是安慰哭泣幼童的安慰，内里容不下任何其他。

正当属于领主的温度逐渐离他远去，赏金猎人也不晓得自己是哪来的勇气，反手抓住了那根细瘦的手腕将对方按倒在柔软的床铺上。

然而，领主眼中看不见任何人的倒影。

是了，他谁也不在乎。

-END-


End file.
